


Of Seduction & Sansevierias

by ravenslight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, F/M, The Art of Seduction, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight
Summary: When a relationship needs spiced up, sneaking in their window in lingerie is the proper course of action, right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	Of Seduction & Sansevierias

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frumpologist's flash fiction contest in the Dumbledore's Armada Discord server.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta, NuclearNik, for her help on this!  
> Pairing: Nevmione  
> Prompt: Hermione breaking into Neville's room through their window.
> 
> I'm thrilled to note that this fic tied for Favorite Pairing in the flash comp! Thank you for reading and/or voting for it!

Of all the ridiculous ways Hermione had thought up to seduce a man, climbing through their window while a storm raged around her wouldn’t have cracked the top one hundred.

Probably not even the top _five hundred_ if she really pressed herself to consider it.

And yet, here she was, standing in a bush that poked sharply at her breast, drenched clean through. The thin trench coat she wore overtop her lingerie suddenly felt even more foolish than when she’d donned it before leaving her flat.

Waving her wand carefully, she muttered, “ _Alohomora_.” The quiet snick of the latch alerted her to its success. 

Briefly, the rain lulled, a flash of lightning illuminating a new obstacle: the entire windowsill was covered in potted sansevierias. A quiet groan issued from deep in her throat. “Bugger.”

The plants. How could she have forgotten to account for the _plants_? 

The plants Neville had _very specifically chosen_ when she’d taken him to the Muggle greenhouse.

Ron’s sage advice reverberated in her head: _Neville really likes you, ‘Mione, but spicing up the relationship is worth it sometimes. If you know what I mean._

The salacious waggle of his brows should have been her first clue, but she’d been blinded by the fact that Ron thought her a prude.

Hermione Granger was _no_ prude.

Her teeth chattered around a levitation spell, but the magic took, and she carefully doubled herself into an awkward hunch to fit in the small gap.

Just as she managed to levitate over the threshold, a rumbling roll of thunder split the night, accompanied by a gust of wind that knocked her off course, and she tipped, arse over teakettle, in horrifyingly slow motion into the motley crew of plants lining the sill.

From within the room, Hermione heard a shout and a brilliant flash illuminated her amongst the plant wreckage, trench coat fallen open and breasts on full display. 

Lifting his head from the mess of blankets within which he’d entwined himself, Neville squinted at her, gaze roving her body as she rocketed upright. “Hermione? What are you _doing_?”

A flush suffused her cheeks and raced along her collarbone as she shifted her weight between both legs. “Seducing you?” Sheepishly, she lifted the one plant she hadn’t managed to crush. 

Neville propped his chin on his hand, eyes flashing. “You could have used the Floo… like a normal witch?”

If possible, her blush burned brighter. “It’s foolish, I know, but Ron implied that I’m boring and you’d appreciate a proper seduction, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

Understanding fell over his features, and Neville pushed the blankets away, crooking a finger at her until she reluctantly crossed the room and stepped into his embrace. Thumb smoothing a smear of soil from the curve of her jaw, Neville ducked in with a smile, breathing against her lips, “When has anything Ron said _ever_ been a good idea?” before he pinned her to the bed.

Perhaps Ronald wasn’t so foolish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
